Wonder
by EmeraldRomance
Summary: Wonder comes in many forms.  At its most basic level, it evokes curiosity and questioning, but it can also inspire awe and infatuation. For Sarah Williams, only one person has the power to rule her sense of wonder, even if she once claimed the contrary.  What happens when wondering gives way to wishing, and personal thoughts transcend realms? Begins shortly after the movie ended.


**A/N** : Today I had the privilege to attend the 30th anniversary showing of Labyrinth at my local theater. I never expected to get the chance to see one of my favorite stories on the big screen, or share in the experience of watching along with a full audience. But some things never change, no matter how many times I watch - namely my firm belief that if a sequel had ever been made, we would've seen the story of how the girl who had been granted special powers fell in love with the King of the Goblins. As such, I give to you just one of my takes... _Wonder_.

 **Disclaimer** : Labyrinth is not mine. Any portrayal or reference of its characters, lands, etc., are for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 **One Month**

The wondering never let up – an incessant torrent of 'what ifs' and 'maybes' that pestered Sarah's mind day in and day out. It was there when she lay awake, staring at the glow-in-the-dark solar system stickers arranged haphazardly on her ceiling while begging for sleep to claim her. It followed her as she went through the motions of her day, flashing across her thoughts like a visual version of the proverbial song stuck in the head. The strange urgency even plagued her in her dreams, the one place her mind should've been granted freedom to explore other fancies.

"What if he really meant what he said?" she asked herself a thousand times a day. "Maybe he really was just trying to trick you," her mind would argue. Then her memory would settle on his anguished expression as she denounced his power over her. "What if I really did hurt him?"

A month after her time in the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams was no closer to solving the greatest puzzle of all; she wondered – above anything else – what happened to the Goblin King after she returned home?

As much as she wanted to believe he'd only been trying to distract her, guilt nudged at her heart, refusing to let her move on from that final confrontation. Even during the victory celebration her friends had staged for her immediately following her triumph, she'd caught herself searching for those strange eyes amidst the revelers. He hadn't been there that night, and she'd been too anxious to ask after him any of the other times Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo came to visit.

One month. The scratches she'd gained while running through the Labyrinth had scabbed over and healed, but that niggling feeling that she wasn't quite as victorious as she believed did not.

Sarah stared at her reflection in the mirror above her vanity. Her friends had returned to their homeland only a few minutes earlier, and she found herself once again contemplating their monarch. It wasn't as if she didn't want to ask how things were in the Labyrinth, but somehow their conversation never strayed in that direction. Plus, who was she to ruin a perfectly good visit by bringing up a topic she knew they weren't fond of?

Sighing loudly, she pushed away from the vanity and flopped down on her bed. She felt restless, as if her skin was too tight, or maybe that was just her snug blue jeans – they _were_ an older pair. But she knew her agitation was rooted in her thoughts. Her parents were out, leaving her to watch her baby brother again. Hell, it had even rained earlier that day…just like that _other_ fateful evening. The stage was set and she knew all the lines, but she didn't dare start the play all over again. No, she had learned her lesson; there was no need for a repeat performance…though, she wouldn't mind knowing what happened after the final curtain.

"Ugh!" Sarah growled, pushing up from the bed and pacing within the confines of her small bedroom. Her thoughts were going to drive her crazy! Picking up the poorly rendered figurine of the Goblin King she kept on her dresser, she glared at the smirking face. "Why can't I stop wondering about you? Is this your idea of revenge?"

 _"_ _Say your right words,"_ her conscience taunted. But she wouldn't… _couldn't._ Because only one thing was worse than this never-ending wondering, and that was finding out that he really did hate her as much as she feared.

She'd just have to forget about the mysterious, ethereal King of the Goblins.

Setting the figurine back in place, her eyes drifted across the contents of her room. She didn't know what it was she was seeking – anything that could distract her brain from its one-track mission would do. When her gaze settled on one of her composition notebooks an idea took hold.

She took the notebook to her vanity and quickly flipped past five or so pages of hastily scrawled writing. The notebook was nothing special, just one of those black and white marble-cover types with bound paper within. She'd started this book as a journal in her Language Arts class. Her teacher claimed it was good for the soul to jot down whatever was weighing on your mind so that you could give yourself permission to move on – not forget per se, just set it aside to think about later. She didn't bother reading what was already in the notebook; more than likely she'd find some tirade about the unfairness of her life and really, her time in the Labyrinth had been more than enough 'basis for comparison' to make her reevaluate her opinions about a lot of things. With barely a thought, she ripped the used pages from the book before smoothing her fingers over the blank page that followed.

She didn't have the guts to confront _him_ ; not yet. But neither could she stand the anxious curiosity which had taken up permanent residency in her brain. Hoping her teacher was wiser than she'd ever given her credit for; Sarah picked up a pen and began writing:

 _May 19th, 1986_

_Dear Goblin King,_

 _It's been a month since my time in the Labyrinth and I can't stop thinking about it…about you. I wonder all the time what you really meant when you offered me that last crystal. Were you being serious? Or was it all a game? Did I hurt you in some way when I refused your offer? I keep thinking about the room of stairs, and how it broke apart when I finally reached the bottom._

 _I never meant to wish my brother away…never meant to hurt you or the Labyrinth. But I guess what's done is done, or "what's said is said." I have learned my lesson in that regard, I can promise you that! I think Karen – that's my step-mother – is ready to have me committed with the way I keep hovering over Toby all of the sudden. If she ever finds out the truth, they'll be no ifs, ands, or buts about it!_

 _My friends still come to see me through the mirror. I don't know if that's some prize for beating the Labyrinth, or if you allow them to visit, but I'm grateful all the same. I never did have many friends, and certainly none like them. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered we fought our way to the Goblin Castle…to you. I think that kind of adventure creates an everlasting bond, don't you?_

 _I was sad that you weren't part of the victory party. I mean, I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't be there, seeing as how we were celebrating your defeat, but I meant what I said when I told my friends I needed all of you; that included you, too. I never wanted you as an enemy, but I guess that's the role you had to play._

 _There are so many things I would ask you if we ever stood face-to-face again. I do so hope that you don't hate me…and that you are alright. One of these days, I'll find the courage to ask Hoggle what happened when I left. Until then, I'll keep recording my thoughts in this journal, even if you never see it._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Sarah Williams_

Setting the pen down, Sarah considered what she'd written. While she certainly didn't feel like her worries had disappeared, she did feel… _lighter_. She smirked as she imagined the proud Goblin King reading over her girlish script. But it didn't matter; this book was more for _her_ than it was for _him_. Still, she did wonder what he would think of her confessions.

Sarah closed the book and changed for bed. She moved the baby monitor to her nightstand and switched off her lamp before snuggling beneath her covers. She felt the calmest she had in weeks. Perhaps her dreams would finally play out differently this evening. Maybe she'd finally get to see _him_ again; they never did finish their dance. A soft smile graced her lips as she imagined the ballroom and all its finely attired attendees, the king the grandest of them all. Would he still look at her with such tenderness? If he truly knew how sorry she was and how often she wondered over him, would he care? Exhaling softly as she drifted to sleep, Sarah didn't realize that her final thought whispered through her lips, not just her mind: "I wish the Goblin King _did_ know what I wrote about. Right now."

* * *

What is YOUR biggest wondering about what happened after the Jareth the barn owl flew away at the end of the movie?


End file.
